My Immortal
by Sisren
Summary: Angsty song fic to my immortal by evanesence. MarcoDylan. Oneshot. Dylan leaves Marco, it goes through all Marco's emotions and getting his love back.


Disclaimer: Saddly I do not own any of the Degrassi characters, even though Dylan and Marco are nummy. I don't even come close to owning My Immortal by Evanesence. Thanks for bursting my bubble copyright bull crap!!!!!!

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Marco slid into his bed, hiding from the people who cared most. Dylan had left him. He had left  
him because of his fear of coming out to his parents. Because of his survival instincts. He felt  
so alone. Tears slid down his face as he pulled out his photo album. He started keeping photos  
of the two of them months ago. Dylan was the only thing that made him happy. Dylan made  
him stronger. And now he was gone.. But he still haunted him...

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He looked at the many cuts and scratches he put on his arms since Dylan started  
pressuring him into telling his parents. Marco tied a bandana across the top of his left arm  
so his veins would pop out. He picked up his knife and reopened one that went strait up his  
main vein. This time it wasn't meant for pain relief, it was meant for death.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

As he fell onto his bed, memories flooded back into his mind...

---------------Flashback-----------------------

Dylan invited him to stay the night in his dorm the Saturday after school let out. They'd  
been together for about 8 months and Dylan wanted to take the relationship up a level.  
Marco put in the movie they'd rented and Dyaln set out the snacks and dimmed the lights.  
About ten minutes into the movie Marco looked at Dylan and he saw Dylan adoring him. He  
leaned over to kiss his boyfriend and things got out of control. Before they knew it, thier  
shirts were off and Marco was on top of Dylan.

"Are you ready? I don't want to pressure you..." Dylan whispered.

His questions were answered with a kiss and the feel of his pants being slid down. They went  
on for three hours of intense love making, until Marco found Dylan asleep in his arms.

Marco stared at his boyfriend and new found lover for what seemed like an eternity. He was  
just about to go to sleep when he heard Dylan wimper and cry out from his dreams. Marco  
wrapped his arms around his lover who woke with tears in his eyes and a painful cry. Marco  
kissed him and stroked his head as Dylan recounted his nightmare, the repitition of his first,  
forced, sexual experience with a man. Marco held his hand and told him everything would  
be alright. They both knew it eventually would be.

------------End---Flashback-------------

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
_  
Dylan was so beautiful... He'd sat there and admired the love of his life for hours that night,  
when Dylan had finally got to sleep. He'd loved everything about him, his brilliance while  
playing hockey, the way  
he talked like he was older than he was, his kisses, the way he held him when he needed to be  
held... But now, looking at the pictures made him go insane... He couldn't stand the pain,  
he couldn't stand being without Dylan... the one person who took everything he had...  
The one person who meant the world to him...

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Marco stared down at his arm again.. He couldn't take hte pain of losing Dylan... He took  
his knife again and made several other, deeper, cuts than had been there before. He held the  
knife to his throat and felt his arm beging to shake as he remembered Dylans own suicide attempt...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_  
  
---------------FLASHBACK MAJOR--------------

Marco walked in to Dylans dorm room after a month of not seeing him. The first week they  
had been fighting and then his parents had forced him to go to Italy for two weeks to see his  
family. He hadn't been able to get ahold of Dylan. And then he tried calling when he got  
back but there was never any answer. He finally found the letter Dylan gave him that said  
where the spare key to the dorm was, so he came over. He unlocked the door and walked  
into Dylan's bedroom. There was a note on the bed and a light coming from the bathroom.  
He read the note, thinking the older boy had been writing a poem or something, but never  
expected to find what he read.

It was a suicide letter... Telling Marco about his secret fears and how he felt he lost Marco. He  
said he was going to end his life because he ruined the younger boys. Marco looked at the date  
and saw it was only written two hours ago so there might be a chance of saving his love. He  
broke down the door to the bathroom and found Dylan, in a tub full of bloody ice. He pulled  
his love out, wrapped him in blankets and called an ambulance. He was so scared for his love.  
He didn't leave his side for the week that he was in a coma. He didn't eat or sleep, just breathed  
Dylan.

He was so glad when Dylan woke. The two fresolved everything and as Dylan cried into his  
shirt he held him close, kept him from being alone. He knew that was what Dylan needed, and  
he gave him all the love and comfort he could. He loved Dylan.

---------------END--- FLASHBACK----------

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Marco sat on his bed with the blood covered knife on the floor. He felt so alone... He watched  
as his blood stained the white sheets his mother had washed and put on his bed. The stains  
wouldn't come out after this. He felt bad... _Mama.. please forgive me for this. I was too  
scared to do what was right and now I'm losing everything..._

Just then his mother walked in and let out a shriek. Hearing her scream his father ran in.

Mama Del Rossi was crying as she choked out the words. "Marco.. my baby.. why? Why you  
hurt yourself.. why you do this to us?"

"Mama, Papa... Sit. Please..." They sat and he took in a deep breath. He knew this was a good  
of time as any to tell them. They deserved to know why he was doing this to himself... "OK,  
you both know I haven't had a girlfriend since Ellie, who is now my best friend... Well, it's  
because I'm gay." He looked at his parents and saw they were crying harder than they had  
before but he had to continue. "I was seeing Dylan.. The hockey player who we had dinner with.  
I love him so much. We were doing so fine until he couldn't take the secrecy anymore. We  
were limited to his house if we wanted to do anything because I was too afraid to tell you  
both what was going on, who I was."

"Marco," his dad began, "why you scared to tell us who you are? You our son no matter  
what, we love you..."

"I thought you'd both hate me. You seemed so against homosexuality. but that's not the point.  
The point is Dylan left me and I lost the one person in the world who I loved unconditionally,  
who loved me unconditionally and I gave everything I had to."

Marco's mom stood up and hugged him. "Marco.." she said. "What are you doing still here?  
Go find that boy. You told us, he should understand. I no like you hurt yourself like this. I no  
like this pain you have. Why wait here, crying? Be happy my son."

A realization snapped in his head as his mother said this.

"I love you Mama, Papa," he kissed them both and began to run out of the house. "I'm going  
to find Dylan!"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Marco barged into Dylans dorm to find the older boy studying at hsi desk. He looked a mess,  
like he hadn't slept in weeks or eaten for that. He looked up to see who came in and, seeing the  
blood all over Marco, he ran to him, with tears in his eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I told my parents. They were really accepting. They todl me to come after you if you were  
what made me truly happy. It never made more sense. I'm not lettigng you go Dylan. Not now,  
not ever."

Dylan looked the Italian boy in the eyes, and happiness mixed in with his worried expression.  
He lifted up his arm and looked at the damage Marco had done to himself.

"What's all this about though?"

"I made a mistake... And I regret it fully. But everytime I came close to taking my life, you'd come in.  
So all I could do was cut. Mama walked in on me after I dropped my knife. I told her and Papa  
everything. It was better than I could ever have imagined. Now this leaves one question: Will  
you still have me? Because you're all that I have."

Dylan took him in his arms and kissed his head. "I would have had you no matter what. I tried  
calling, after I made the mistake of saying what I did. But you wouldn't answer. Paige  
told me you'd been ditching school and wouldn't talk to any one. I was so worried. I love you  
and I don't want to ever let you go. My love for you is immortal."

"I love you too.. You're my immortal love...."

The two kissed and, as all the pain and hurt came out, they found love in eachothers arms. They  
knew they'd found their soulmate, and were in shock that they'd almost lost eachother. They fell  
asleep in eachother's arms, and vowed to love eachother forever.

-

-

what do you think? r&r please!!!!!


End file.
